Naruto Hokage y la Pequeña Hinata
by javipozos
Summary: La pequeña Hinata Hyuga se sentía muy pésima por haber sido desheredada y desea que su Naruto la consolara en este duro momento. Lo que jamás se imaginó es que él lo haría pero no era el Naruto que ella conocía.


Naruto Hokage y la pequeña Hinata

Hinata Hyuga era una chica de 12 años, kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la Hoja y primogénita del lider del clan Hyuga. Ella acababa de ser repudiada por él por no ser una heredera fuerte. Se dejaba vencer porque no quería lastimar a su hermana menor Hanabi.

Esa tarde lloraba en un bosque a solas. No quería que la vieran asi. Hinata estaba tocando fondo.

Hinata: SOY UN FRACASOOOO! (sollozaba). NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE (sollozaba)...NARUTOOOOO (sollozaba)...COMO QUISIERA QUE ME CONSOLARÁS EN ESTE MOMENTOOOO... QUE ME DIERAS ESAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO QUE NECESITO Y QUE ESTUVIERAS CONMIGO!.

Hinata no pudo seguir hablando sola. Ella lloró y lloró. Pero un hombre la vio y no era alguien de esta época pero si el que ella necesitaba

Naruto Hokage: No llores Hinata ya estoy aquí contigo.

Hinata subió la cabeza al ser descubiertas y vio a un hombre alto, fornido, con ojos azules que demuestran madurez y un amor dirigido solo a ella. Era rubio y de pelo corto en puntas muy pequeñas al estilo militar. Tenia tres marcas en cada mejilla. Usaba pantalones negros, camisa manga larga y una capa blanca con detalles rojos y estaba escrito SÉPTIMO HOKAGE.

Hinata se ruborizó al verlo. Era muy guapo pero le recordaba mucho a alguien hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza. Era su amado Naruto pero eso era imposible.

Hinata: E-eres tu Na-ruto? (nerviosa).

Naruto: Me reconociste Hinata. Me alegro de que lo hagas.

Hinata lo abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente. Naruto adulto la confortó.

Naruto: Ya pasó cariño. Estoy contigo cariño.

Hinata paró de llorar en un rato.

Hinata: Lo siento mucho por molestarte.

Naruto: No lo sientas. Yo estoy aquí porque me necesitas.

Hinata: Gracias eres muy amable...eres Naruto en unos años?

Naruto: Si. Tengo 33 años y que crees. Mira (enseñándole su capa) soy el Séptimo Hokage.

Hinata: LO LOGRASTE (emocionada y llorando de alegría). Si cumpliste tu sueño.

Naruto: Asi es amor.

Hinata: Eeeeh? Amor? Yo s-soy...

Naruto: Upppsss creo que dije de más...TU SERÁS MI ESPOSA!

Hinata: ESPOSAAAAA!

Hinata se desmayó.

Naruto: Vaya, hace tiempo que Hinata no hace eso. Ya extrañaba eso.

La recostó delicadamente en un árbol. Hinata despertó.

Hinata: Ese fue un maravilloso sueño. Un Naruto Hokage me decía que yo seré su amada esposa (sonrojada y sonriendo).

Naruto: No fue un sueño.

Hinata: KYAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: No te vuelvas a desmayar por favor cariño.

Hinata: Lo siento...yo... No me lo esperaba. Pensé que tu...estarías con Sakura.

Naruto: JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJANJAAJAJAJA! No me casé con ella. Nunca me hizo caso. Y la verdad es que solo era una atracción tonta. Siempre me gustaste sin saberlo.

Hinata: SIEMPRE TE GUSTEEEE!

Naruto: Si. Eras y eres la única persona que vio más allá del Naruto que todos veían. Para todos el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki era el chico tonto cabeza hueca hablador sin talento odiado de la aldea. Tu viste a un chico que se esforzaba por salir adelante a pesar de todo, alguien que se sentía solo, que no se rendía ante cualquier adversidad.

Hinata se sorprendió porque eso era lo que le gustaba de Naruto. Eso significaba que si es su futura esposa.

Hinata: Cuánto tiempo llevamos...casados? (tocándose los dedos).

Naruto: Eh? Unos 12 años. Pero solo tardamos unos 4 meses de novios.

Hinata: Por que tan poco?

Naruto: Quería y quiero estar para siempre contigo Hinata. Tardé mucho para darme cuenta de lo que en verdad te amo. Jamás te lo dije pero aun me siento demasiado mal por hacerte sufrir. Tu querías darme tu apoyo y yo te ignoré mucho tiempo. Mi yo de este tiempo no sabe ni lo que es amar. Antes creía que amar una comida era lo mismo que amar a alguien (su mirada se volvía triste).

Hinata: No tenía idea de eso.

Naruto: Hinata. Sé muy paciente conmigo. Gánate mi amistad y hazme descubrir lo que es el amor realmente. Valdrá la pena todo.

Hinata: Gracias Naruto.

Naruto: Por qué llorabas hace rato?

Hinata: Mi padre me repudió. No soy fuerte (su cabeza bajo triste).

Naruto: Tu padre es un tonto. Tu eres muy fuerte.

Hinata: No lo soy.

Naruto: Si lo eres. Si no fuera asi no habrías hecho tantas cosas que nadie ha hecho conmigo antes.

Hinata: En serio?

Naruto: Salvaste muchas veces mi vida. Me apoyaste cuando nadie lo hizo incluso antes que Iruka sensei. Me salvaste de mi soledad. Me diste una hermosa familia. Unos hermosos hijos que amo con todo mi ser.

Hinata: Hijos? (sorprendido).

Naruto: Jejejeje si. Nuestro hijo mayor Boruto...es igualito a mi y la pequeña Himawari, nuestra princesa girasol.

Naruto le mostró una fotografía que él siempre cargaba. Hinata vio con dulzura, emoción, lagrimas y felicidad a sus futuros hijos. Su sueño se cumpliría si se esforzaba.

Naruto: Hinata. No dejes que tu padre o alguien más marque tu destino. Tu eres la dueña de tu historia y si te esfuerzas por tus sueño se cumplirán.

Hinata: Naruto. Muchas gracias por todo. Te amo.

Naruto empezaba a desaparecer.

Naruto: Parece que es tiempo de irme.

Hinata: Gracias mi amor me esforzaré por estar juntos.

Naruto: Hinata te amo.

Naruto le da un pequeño y dulce beso de labios a Hinata. Ella se sorprendió de eso.

Naruto desapareció con una sonrisa.

Hinata: Naruto seguiré tu consejo. Mi futuro se hará realidad si hago algo al respecto. Te alcanzaré y caminaremos junto a ti.

21 años después.

Naruto: Hinata. Pasa algo?

Hinata: Nada recordé algo bonito.

Naruto: Que?

Hinata: Nuestra primera cita.

Naruto: Me acuerdo bien. Teuchi nos recibió de maravilla después de que volví del viaje de Jiraiya. No lo olvidaré. Te amo.

Hinata: Yo también mi lord Hokage.

Ambos se dieron un beso recordando su aniversario de bodas.

NOTA: LA INTERVENCIÓN DE NARUTO HOKAGE GENERÓ UNA LINEA DEL TIEMPO ALTERNA TIPO DRAGON BALL. LA LINEA CANON NO FUE ALTERADA PERO LA LINEA DE LA PEQUEÑA HINATA SI DANDO OTRO UNIVERSO MUY SIMILAR. AQUI HINATA SE HIZO AMIGA DE NARUTO Y SE DIO CUENTA MUCHO MÁS TEMPRANO DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS AL VER EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE HINATA HACIA ÉL.


End file.
